In general, a counter selling type POS (Point Of Sales) terminal in which a cashier operates to register sales data includes a customer side display to display the amount of money of a registered commodity to a customer during accounting. In some of this type of POS terminals, not only the amount of money of the registered commodity, but also an advertisement of a store and a commodity, news, weather prediction and the like are displayed on the customer side display.
In recent years, in a retail store such as a supermarket or a convenience store, a self checkout type accounting system becomes popular. In this system, a self checkout terminal is used which is a kind of POS terminal and by which a customer himself/herself can complete a series of accounting processes.
The customer himself/herself, who tries to settle the account by the self checkout terminal, holds a barcode attached to a purchased commodity to a reading window of a scanner provided on the housing surface of the terminal, and registers commodity information. When the registration of the commodity information of all commodities is completed, the customer pays for the purchase with cash, card, electronic money or the like and completes the series of accounting processes. In addition to the registered commodity information, the guidance of an operation method for a customer unfamiliar with the operation is displayed on the display provided on the self checkout terminal.
When the self checkout type accounting system as stated above is introduced, it is unnecessary to allocate a clerk to each checkout counter, and the labor cost can be remarkably reduced.
When settling the account by the self checkout type POS terminal, the customer must hold the barcode attached to the commodity to the reading window of the scanner, and accordingly, the frequency of seeing the information displayed on the display is decreased. Then, even if the advertisement of the store and commodity, news, weather prediction and the like are displayed on the display, there is a fear that the content is not sufficiently transmitted to the customer and becomes useless.
Besides, even if the guidance of the operating method is displayed on the display, the customer performs the accounting process while confirming both the reading window and the display, a time required until completion of the account is increased, and there is a fear that another customer is made to wait.
Under such circumstances, in the self checkout terminal, it is necessary to provide a unit configured to improve the information transmitting capacity of the display and a unit configured to smooth the accounting process.